


One in a Million

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Series: unity [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I’m back, steven is a fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Slowly, while arguing, they began to realize they really were one of a kind.
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe & Steven Universe, no ships - Relationship
Series: unity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916
Kudos: 98





	One in a Million

Nothing was normal anymore.

Had  _ anything  _ ever been normal in Steven’s life? Now that he thought about it, his life story was one of a kind. One that no one else shared with him. Maybe it could sound cool to be unique, but the hybrid wanted nothing more than to live a normal life.

Ever since he was young, he imagined what life could be like. What it would be like to have a sibling, or to have both parents, or to just have a close family in the first place. Sure, he had the gems, but they barely understood his problems. It was understandable. Unlike Steven, they didn’t need to deal with things such as being the son of an evil space dictator.

Despite all of these wishes, which he knew were impossible, he did love something about being half gem. Not everyone had a gem, especially a gem that can change to a pink version of yourself and speak to you if need be. Yin  _ could  _ do that. He stood there, a pink glow radiating from his form. It matched well with the lighter shades the walls were. All of Pink Diamond’s palace was pink, after all.

Yang, on the other hand, looked exactly like your average human being. Had he gone back to Earth and spoken to randomly selected people, they wouldn’t even consider the possibility of him not being fully human. There was no way that someone could tell that he wasn’t just like the others when he was unfused. After all, it was his  _ gem  _ that proved he was a hybrid.

Together, they created Steven Universe. Steven, the savior of the universe. Steven, the son of Greg Universe and Pink Diamond. Steven, the one who saved Homeworld from a group of dictators and their horrendous ways of dealing with things. Not only was he a hybrid, but he was a  _ fusion  _ as well. His components? Yin and Yang. They had gotten their names when Connie and Steven had been talking about them. Surprisingly, the nicknames stuck.

Although the two of them got along well, they were just like any other fusion. Arguments would cause them to unfuse, especially if it was an argument against themself. That’s why they had unfused this time around. 

Things had been crazy lately, in both their inner  _ and _ outer worlds. Unfusion wasn’t too uncommon nowadays, although it was a rare sight for the two to argue. This time, they had argued over Yin’s decision to pull himself out of Steven’s body. As a result of this, the gem had poofed. Of course this made Yang worry.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ do that again,” The human chastised, crossing his arms as he let his words out. His expression was one made up of multiple emotions, such as anger, worry, sadness, and betrayal. It was obvious that he had freaked out at his other half poofing. 

Yin couldn’t bear to look the other in the eyes. He knew that he had made a mistake. A bad one, at that. The two both hated being seperated, especially if they were separated by force. It reminded them of White Diamond, pulling the gem out of it’s fusion with Yang. Hesitantly, he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Clearly, the other hadn’t been expecting such a response. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right after. Reason being, Yin was never one to apologize. It was no secret that he always believed he was in the right. 

The silence was nearly killing them both. Seeing as how Yang was still wordless, considering what to say, the gem continued to speak. “I shouldn’t have just forced us to unfuse. But I did. Even if I was scared, that isn’t an excuse.”

Slowly, Yang walked to him. They seemed to have switched roles this time. Yin was typically the silent one who comforted Yang. Very rarely was it ever the other way around. 

As soon as the sound of footsteps came to a halt, Yin knew that his other half wasn’t  _ too  _ upset. When he met eyes with the other, he knew what he wanted. Sighing, he took a step forward and he embraced the other, who quickly did the same in return.

“This form feels so wrong,” The human admitted, leeching energy off of his gem. He smiled when he saw that his gem, too, had the smallest of smiles on his face. 

“Let’s figure everything out as Steven.”

And with that, the two rested their foreheads against each other. Neither of them realized the bright lights surrounding them, seeing as how they were instead focusing on each other.

Within seconds, Steven stood there. He could hear his components talking in his head, but they weren’t a bother whatsoever. Grinning to himself and even letting out a few giggles, he stepped onto the Warp Pad, finally ready to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BAAAACK! So sorry, I was working on other AUs and that took up a lot of my time.  
> But, here we go! The boys are back!  
> I’m really considering making a chapter book, but for now have a lil short warm up piece.


End file.
